Chasing Waterfalls
by LilyxSan
Summary: Kagome runs away from home, gets chased by a demon and got hit by a tree. What else could possibly go wrong?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I had this story in my head for a while now so I just had to write about it, I'm thinking up a next chapter for my previous fiction, so maybe I'll update next week.

CHAPTER I- Running away

"Ms Kagome, it's time to get up, " A soft voice from a girl sat next to the unmoving ookami body on the soft mattress shaking her tenderly to wake her up.

"Hmm…" She groaned lazily and then angrily digging her nails through the bed sheets she spoke annoyingly. "Go away, Leave me alone."

"Your mother told me to wake you up, so I suppose you do as told"

"Tell her that I'm crippled." She buried her head in her pillow trying to block out all sounds that the girl was going to say to make her get up.

The girl began to get really irritated at her friend, so she thought quickly as what to do and then it struck her. " Well…your training teacher, Mr.Aziku, is going not going to be pleased if you don't get up for training soon."

"Oh crap, I'm so dead." She sprang out of bed and grabbed her towel; toothbrush and soap on her drawer then went to her bathroom. " Ayumi why didn't you wake me up earlier, If I get punished for this, I'm bringing you down with me."

Getting up on Kagome's bed, She snickered all the way out of her room to the corridors and down the stairs to the kitchen.

When Kagome got out of the showers draping the towel over her body, she then realized something, eyes twitching and body fuming she shouted out. " IT'S FRIGGIN' SPRING AYUMI!" She could hear everyone's laugh echo in the huge castle and then turned a deep shade of red. _"I'm soooo going to get you back Ayumi."_ She thought evilly to herself._ "Real bad."_

Kagome wore her pretty violet dressed that reached down to her lower thighs and it left a space for her tail so it was quite comfortable. She would have worn heels but she decided this was her place and she had a right to walk bare footed if she liked. She strolled down the stairs to the dining table and in there was her mother and Grandfather. Her little brother was sent to live in with their father in the eastern forest, she really missed them."

"Kagome where are your shoes?" her mother asked staring at her bare footed daughter. Kagome just shrugged at her mother putting on scowled look on her face. Her mother looked at her child and chuckled. "This is not how a young ookami princess should wear her clothes."

" But-"

"You are 16 today and you are going to be having a birthday party tonight and I dare you to walk bare-footed in my castle." Her mother said taking some tea and not even looking at her stubborn child.

"But-"

"Stop being a little pup and sit down to eat." Her grandfather cut her off before she wanted to get in trouble with her mother. Kagome sat and didn't even take the slightest look at the people who were on the table with her. She felt weird. Alone.

OOoOOo

After eating, she decided to take a walk the gardens to think about things. She sat down on the stone bench and took in the beautiful sight before her. The flowers were of all colors there ever was and the leaves of the trees were of wondrous colors because of the spring, some leaves were spread along the gardens floor making it look like a beautiful carpet. The birds sang beautifully and the butterflies danced gracefully to the strong breeze. She always loved it out here; She felt free and could almost do what ever she wanted. Too bad not everything is going her way at the moment. When Kagome turns 16, she would have to find a worthy wolf prince to help her rule her wolf tribe and all the princes her mother chose for her would be at her party tonight. There was only one problem to her mother's wishes and that she didn't want to get married to any of her mother's choices.

'_I definitely need to get out of here.'_ she frowned to herself as the wind blew through her hair making some raven bangs fall unto her face.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"Kouga, please" A red head girl stood up from her seat to glare at the back of the young man in front of her. He could feel her emerald orbs stabbing into his back and coming out from his chest.

"Ayame, could you just give up? I'm not going to marry you so just deal with it" Kouga turned around to face the girl meeting her gaze with his blue ones.

"But Kouga you have to choose your own mate before the elders choose one for you and I know they might decide on me so I want to make sure that you would be happy with their decision because you will eventually have to, to bear your pups." He was severely annoyed and disgusted now, how vain can someone be? Obviously she didn't even care about what he thinks, hey, wasn't it suppose to be vice versa?

"Ayame, I would like you to leave me alone" he spoke at warning to the girl but she didn't seem to get the message. She just stood there gazing at him, she was obviously spacing out so he thought about speaking louder so she could hear. "WOMAN COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE!" stunned she hurried out the room quickly. _'I rather die than to have pups with someone I don't love._' He went out by the window and just there was a knock on the door and a tall man stepped in.

"Son, what have you done to upset poor Ayame like this?" he walked over to kouga. Kouga could hear his loud footsteps coming towards him. What the hell could he tell his father that won't make him yell at him?

"Father, I" He stumbled over his words for an explanation. "I would never want to marry Ayame, I want to find a mate on my own will and on my own time."

"But you will have to lead the Southern Pack in a few months on the national ceremony and I do not want to be embarrassed by your stubborn requests" his voice rose harshly and pretty soon he was yelling "You will find a mate whether you like it or not you hear me?"

"Yes father" He hated getting ordered around. His father was always angry at him and showed no weakness for his son and kouga always thought that he never had one.

"I also think you are too soft on your pack mates" he said in utterly disgust "they are starting to behave like dogs" Kouga was getting a bit angry at that insult but if his father says something then he has to agree with it so he just nodded.

His father could feel the rage that was building up in his son's body and expectantly thought he was going to be exploding any second now but then it died down to a single nod. Not going to ague with his son for simple matters so he left Kouga alone.

It was getting dark so Kouga decided to ride his horse out in the forest since it was such a beautiful night and besides he needed to do some thinking.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

The party had begun and Kagome wasn't even dressed for it simply because she didn't feel like going. She stood on the balcony and watched everything that was happening. The princes were settled on the table talking to her mother and grandfather. Then she could see her mother turned in the direction of Sango and told her something, The place had too much noise to her what they were saying and then all of a sudden Ayumi adverted her eyes on Kagome and began coming up towards her. She knew what exactly her mother had told Ayumi.

"Kagome, why aren't you dressed?"

"Because I don't want to go down there, I do not want to be queen and I do not want a mate, I am independent and no one should be making decisions for me."

Ayumi looked at her friend worriedly. She and Kagome was brought up together, they had known each other since they were both 4 years old. You would never really call Kagome a princess since she never did act like one but she **should** act like one because she **is** one but sometimes she was _so _naïve.

"Kagome, you are still young and not as yet independent."

" I could follow my own dreams and do what ever I want if I wasn't stuck here so that's why I'm planning on leaving." Kagome seemed to have interest in the floor; after all it was of marble blue, so she had a reason.

" Kagome have you gone mad?"

"Certainly not, I'm just doing what I have dreamed of. Leaving."

"Kagome…It's just those sad, rainy days."

"Yeah rainy days, which I've spent a life time trying to wash away."

"Kagome please, just please don't go, what am I going to tell your mother?"

"Hah yeah right, you won't tell my mother or anyone, I know you too well Ayumi." She looked at Ayumi into her dark brown eyes.

"Fine but you owe me BIG and I mean _real_ BIG!" Ayumi turned away from Kagome and went down the stairs and back to the party.

Kagome went into her room to get dressed. She was escaping tonight and no one would stop her. Kagome put on a green vest shirt and a short khaki pants and put her hair in a ponytail style and braided the end(A/N.Like the clothes Lara Craft wore in Tomb Raider). After that she put on her blood colored dress her father had sent down for her for a gift.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go, all I have to do is meet the princes, talk to all 13 of them then say an excuse for the bathroom and sneak out the window and into he forest. Great plan Kagome, I'm sure the guards will co-operate considering that it's my birthday and all.' She smiled assured of herself and was glad at how smart she is or how smart she thought she was. This was going to work out great.

Kagome went gracefully down the stairs and into the lobby to meet her family and the other important people. Everybody stared at the beautiful lady coming before them. All had caught her beauty.

Kagome made way to her mother's table and sat next to one of the many princes.

"What took you so long dear? I was starting to think that you were avoiding your own party" Her mother chuckled slightly.

"Hah, are you mad? Miss this? My own party? You surely don't know me that well mother." She said sarcastically. _'Literally.'_

Everybody ate, laughed, talked and joked around. Kagome was stuck with the princes. Isn't she lucky?

"So kag." One of the princes was talking to her and then paused. "Mind if I call you kag?"

"_Yes in fact I do mind."_ She thought talked back in her mind. "No not at all, continue with your stories please."

"So what do you look for in a wolf kag?" The male wolf looked at her obviously caring for an answer. She thought for a minute then decided to tell him.

" Well, he has to be very humorous, Fun to be with, drop dead handsome and adventurous." She looked at the prince before her. "Someone you could always count on and would give up his life for me, but I doubt that there is anyone like that."

" Are you sure that you didn't see anyone in this room with these qualities as yet?" The wolf asked curiously. She was just about to answer when she remember she had a plan to do.

"I'm sorry but I have to use the bathroom for a moment, you don't mind do you? She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes staring in his gold ones. He shook his head 'no'. When she was about to leave she paused for a moment. "One more thing, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha, I'll see you when you get back" He smiled and then turned his head to the empty plate in front of him.

When Kagome was in the bathroom, she made sure that no one was there with her by taking in all the scents that was there. She smiled to herself then slid out of the dress and rested it on the floor. She took out her hiking boots from underneath the tiles that she had been hiding ever since she was once human.

"Bye mother, Grandfather, Ayumi…Inuyasha" She had liked talking to the prince and did not want leave him there waiting for her but there was just more things important to her than some boy. And with her last thoughts, she leapt out the window and landed on the roof below it. It was a long way down but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She looked around to see if there was any other easier way to get down than doing suicide and then she spotted the vines that had grown unto the walls.

'Thank you mother nature' 

She climbed down the vines till she reached the bottom, being careful not to bruise herself or get bided in the vines. As soon as she had reached the bottom she got ready to run for it.

"What do you think you are doing Ms.Kagome?" One of the guards called out to her. She froze at the man's rough voice.

"Umm training test for…erm, Mr.Aziku, and he told me to run hundreds of miles to finish the test, I know, weird birthday present huh?" she lied.

"I guess, but be careful Kagome the forest is dangerous to be at night"

" I know, thank you."

OOoOOo

Kagome ran as fast as her canine adrenaline could make her, small branches bruising her feet and hands, her face was filled with scratches and her body was aching from pain.

" You can run but can't hide my little princess." A creepy voice shouted behind her. "Sooner or later you **will** get tired"

"Leave me alone you…you thing" Kagome began to lose some oxygen, her throat became dry, her vision was blurry and she felt like she was about to black out any minute now. She still kept on running even though she couldn't see that well. The footsteps were getting closer and louder, her panic was rising, she turned to look back and then…

"BAMMMM" Kagome slammed her head into a trunk of a tree sending her body flying backwards into the dirt, her head tilted slowly to the side and her hands became still and pretty soon she was out cold.

"Finally…you stop!" The same creepy voice came from a panting oversized monster that had legs of a horse and chest and head of human but had ears of elf. He looked at her on the ground and smirked slightly, she was obviously beautiful and she looked just like the queen of the South East Black Wolf Tribe. Oh yes… She was definitely the daughter, what fun could he possibly have with this royal child._ "This should be really interesting."_

He loved having fun with women, but with a princess? Could he? Should he? Of course he should, that'll show the queen for wiping out almost half of his families and tribes. He would plan on abusing the young ookami and then dumping her in some box saying 'to be delivered to the Queen from your dear friend Harasu'. Great plan, but maybe he shouldn't put his name

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo.

Kouga stopped his horse abruptly after hearing a loud sound that made the some of the birds fly out from deeper inside the forest. What could make such a sound? He sped up his horse pulling on tightly to the reins so that it could go faster. He got closer and closer until he saw a youkai and it was holding something in its hand. He made the horse slow down and then he got off it to move in closer to the youkai, He leaned in trying to get a glimpse of what he was holding, he gasped at what he saw, It was young girl.

The youkai turned around, he heard a twig breaking sound. Kouga cursed himself for being so obvious. Since the youkai already was looking straight at him then what's the point stay here? So he came out from his spot and looked at the youkai face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

A/N- I hope you guys liked it, C&C apprectiated so plz review.


End file.
